Conventionally when a potential customer contacts a sales representative of a software vendor for a trial version of a software product, the sales representative will either send the customer a trial version of the software product via mail using a compact disc or provide the potential customer a link to download a trial version of the software product from the Internet. The software product is then locally installed on the computer of the potential customer. The customer may or may not provide feedback to the sales representative. Therefore, the sales representative usually needs to contact the potential customer to find out how the potential customer liked the trial version of the software product and to determine if the potential customer would have enough interest to purchase the software product. This process is inefficient and cumbersome in evaluating prospective customers.
Additionally, sometimes a vendor releases a pre-release version of a software product to customers for testing. However, the customers rarely report all the problems they encounter in the pre-release software. Sometimes although a customer reports to a developer a problem that the customer encounters, but since the customer does not remember how the problem occurs, the developer may not be able to remedy the problem.